youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Popkill
Zafera (born ), better known online as Popkill, is an English Comedy YouTuber. About Zafera started her current YouTube channel in 2016, originally under the name MistikOnline. Her first video was uploaded in April 2016, titled 'THE MOST INSANE MOTHER ON YouTube (Margaret Palermo)'. It was a commentary criticizing a YouTuber named Margaret Palermo, who has been causing controversy from 2012-present, alongside her daughter, Venus Angelic. Zafera's video gained large traction for a beginning YouTuber and amassed over 83,000 views, gaining her roughly 1,300 subscribers, until the video was flagged down for harassment and bullying in August 2016. She had stated on her Twitter and her Instagram that Palermo herself tried to take down the video for copyright reasons, but Zafera was notified in an email that YouTube believed her content fell under fair use according to copyright laws, therefore no action was taken. However, later on, her video had been flagged multiple times by viewers for harassment and bullying, which lead to the video being permanently taken down. Zafera has previously been known under the aliases MistikOnline, Mistik, Pixikid, and GutterJunkie. She is best known for her commentary-oriented videos made in 2016 (usually using speed paint footage from Paint Tool SAI or gameplay from the rhythm game osu!). She lost interest in the genre nearing the end of 2016, and experimented with different genres for a few months, including bait-and-switch and meme videos. Zafera permanently deleted all of her videos in March 2017. some videos were re-uploaded a week later - the last re-upload remaining public on her channel is a short commentary about the animated TV series Johnny Test (whip). Zafera's current content is geared towards comedy, where she takes on roles of different comical characters. In some of these videos, she performs in a monologue format. Her style of comedy is resemblant of alternative internet-based comedians, such as MillionDollarExtreme and OnYourComputer, and occasionally utilises gross-out or shock-value humor. One of Zafera's videos from her current era was an exception - her parody tutorial about Micheal P, HOW TO MICHEAL P (SECRETS REVEALED?!), was released in August 2017. This has amassed 40,000 views and has inspired a number of YouTube users to create their own Micheal P-style videos. History Zafera started on YouTube around 2014, using a variety of different usernames and experimenting with different genres, such as fashion and animation reviews. Around 2015, She was a member of a podcast called the SnoopCast (ran by YouTuber and friend, Brucesnoop), using her name Zafera. She did not start using her current channel until 2016. Trivia *Zafera ran a YouTube channel from March 2015 to January 2017 based around the character Emily Vasquez, created by YouTuber and friend, Pan Pizza. He has collaborated on two of her videos on the channel by providing vocal covers of two songs in Emily Vasquez's voice. These videos have now been privated and the channel is now titled "trapsuit", and is meant for more raw videos. *Zafera ran a collaborative channel from early 2016 to early 2017 named "Mayo Squad" in which she recorded podcasts, talks and gaming videos with her group of friends; the 'Mayo Squad', mentioned in her now deleted video, 'MAYO'. The channel gained over 100 subscribers before it was closed after one year. *Zafera has intermittently been a member of a theatre acting academy, through which she once performed on London's West End in 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:English YouTubers